Guns and Roses
by blackflame01
Summary: Salem is part of an organization called The Seven Deadly Sins. They are what keeps the balance in the Matrix between humans and machines. What happens when she falls for a machine that is a merciless killer? SmithOC REWRITE
1. Introductions and Prologue

**A/N: Alright, so a few of you didn't like how the the original story was being written, some of you thought that it was just fine and dandy. I agree with both. For one, when I said "if you didn't like the type fo story, then don't read it", I meant that. I thank the people who gave me actual suggestions on how to improve rather than most that just said "oh it sucks" or "please don't make this into another smith falls for super girl plot." that really isn't telling me what I should improve on. A good majority of you though need to be fucking patient, and I'm not talking about my uber slow updates, I'm talking about getting to the actual plot and action. Things take time, there isn't going to be constant action all the time, but its not going to be uber boring. Will there be a surprise ending? I hope you guys will be surprised with what I've come up with... lol. I know a good majority of you guys are going to be pissed. Anyway, yeah, the story needed work, a lot of work. I'm doing a rewrite basically. It will have the same plot and what not, but its going to hopefully be better. I thank all those who reviewed, mainly the ones that said that it was a good story and to those who gave me actual advice instead of complaining; so thank you. Anyway, this prologue is more organized than my other one and actually more entertaining to read. Read and Review, Story Alert if you haven't, I view the story alerts as favs because then I know that you want to read more. ^^ ENJOY!**

Guns and Roses

Agent Smith

Introductions and Prologue

We all sin, there isn't anyway out of it. It's how we are. We are a group of specified sins that we personify. We are the Seven Deadly Sins. We are a mixture of the Rebels and the Machines. We are human. We keep the balance between the Resistance and the Machines in the Matrix, and we stay far away from Zion, but also far away from the Machine City. We aren't in those sacks of pink slop that the oblivious humans are residing in either. We have our own way into the Matrix, and our own power supply. We are gifted, our entire population is.

Sounds of rapid speed typing is heard and a monitor lights up. Purple code streams down the monitor and then stops. The black and purple decorated screen then turns into a Windows 98 desktop. A cursor glides over to a folder on the desktop named "SDS" and the sounds of a double click can be heard in the dark room. The folder opens to reveal several other folders with the names of the Seven Deadly Sins. The cursor glides over to the first one and once again, a double click is heard.

The file opens and reveals two files, one a picture file, the other a Microsoft Word document. The cursor glides over to the picture file and opens it. A picture of a blonde haired female pops up. She has a peaches and cream complexion and green-grey eyes. She appears to be 5'6" in height, and a curvy figure. She's wearing a black and silver pinstriped suit with motorcycle riding boots with an inch thick heel. In one hand is a Thompson machine gun and in the other a fedora that matches her suit. The cursor glides over to the close button after a few minutes and closes the window. The cursor then goes over to the document and double clicks to open it up. Inside it reads:

Name: Salem

Alias: Wrath

Age: 23

Status: Alive

Specialty: Thievery

Weapon/s of choice: Thompson, Desert Eagle.

Vehicles: Kawasaki Ninja motorcycle, "Eleanor" Mustang.

Species: Humanoid

After a few moments of stillness, the cursor glided over to the close button and once again closed the window. This time it, it clicked on the back button, bring back the page of other folders. The cursor moved onto the next folder. Inside was also a picture file and document. When the cursor opened, it revealed a picture of a mahogany haired beauty with cold blue eyes behind half-moon glasses and freckles lightly dusting her pale skinned cheeks. She looked to be 5'8" in the picture and was dressed in black leather pants that fit her loosely, a red cotton t-shirt with a worn picture of a skull printed on the front, a black leather coat was thrown over her shoulder casually. Her finger nails were painted black, and in her free hand was an unsheathed katana. On her feet was also a pair of motorcycle boots with inch thick heels.

The cursor clicked the close button soon after and then opened up the document. It read:

Name: Aria

Alias: Pride

Age: 22

Status: Alive

Specialty: Assassination

Weapon/s of choice: Katana, explosives, poisons, any guns.

Vehicles: Harley motorcycle, black and red 1974 AMC Javelin.

Species: Human

The cursor then closed the document and did the same to the next five folders on the previous page. The third folder held a picture of a skinny witty looking girl with choppy dirty blonde hair and baby blue eyes. She had a peaches and cream complexion. She was in a pair of teal skinny jeans and a layered apparel of a black baby-t underneath a teal lacy baby-t with a deep cut neck line, revealing the black shirt underneath. On her feet was a pair of black converse. Her nails were painted black and teal, and around her wrists was an assortment of bracelets. Around her neck was a heart necklace made of a white stone with blue veins running through it. She stood at a height of 5'5.5" and had a skinny figure.

Her document read:

Name: Elena

Alias: Lust

Age: 21

Status: Alive

Specialty: Interrogation

Weapon/s of choice: taser, stiletto knives, any gun.

Vehicles: dark blue Chevy z06 Corvette

Species: Human

The next folder contained a picture file of a girl that bared some resemblance to the third girl. She had chocolate brown hair cropped short like an angled bob, and brown eyes. She was 5'6.5" and had a pale complexion as well. She had a smart look about her as well. Silver and orange eye shadow dusted her eye lids and dark eyeliner made her eyes stand out more. She was dressed in a tight fighting, ruffled sleeved black baby-t. She wore a dark jean pencil skirt that stopped a little above her knees, over a pair of nylons. On her feet was a pair of shinny black stiletto heels. Around her neck was a black lacy chocker with a purple gem hanging in the center. Her eyelids were decorated with silver eye shadow and black liner; she had a stern look on her face.

The document read:

Name: Isabel

Alias: Envy

Age: 23

Status: Alive

Specialty: Planning

Weapon/s of choice: throwing knives, explosives, pistol

Vehicle of choice: black Volkswagen Jetta

Species: Human

The next picture revealed a rugged looking man. He had a go-t that covered his chin and was rather thin when it reached underneath his bottom lip. He had a cocky smirk on his face and a sleepy, lazy look to his warm ember eyes. On his head sat a mop of dark brown hair, the same shade that matched his facial hair. He had a strong build, not overly muscular, but not scrawny either. He wore a pair of slate grey cargos, and a dark green knit long sleeved shirt. On his feet was a pair of standard leather construction boots. Propped half way down his nose was a pair of wire framed rectangle sunglasses. In his hand was a device that resembled a detonator of some kind.

The document read:

Name: Jonathan

Alias: Sloth

Age: 22

Status: Alive

Specialty: Demolition

Weapon/s of choice: explosives, fire arms of varied sorts

Vehicle of choice: silver Honda Civic GX NGV Sedan

Species: Human

The next picture showed a bubbly looking girl. She seemed to be Asian. Her dark mahogany hair was pulled into a tight pony tail. Her black eyes showed her to be either happy or hyper, while a Cheshire Cat-like smile graced her features, revealing pearly whites and what looked to be pretty sharp canines. She wore two layers of tank tops, the one on top being red, the one underneath, black. She wore a pair of black cargos, and a crisscross belt that had two holsters on each side of her. In the holsters were chrome Desert Eagles. On her feet were black combat boots with neon rainbow laces. On her back was a short katana.

Name: Ina

Alias: Gluttony

Age: 22

Status: Alive

Specialty: Sabotage

Weapon/s of choice: Desert Eagles, Katana, explosives

Vehicle of choice: black Ford GT 500 Mustang

Species: Human

The next image that came up was a young man of oriental background. He stood at an average height and had a rather possessive air about him. His black straight hair stopped at his chin, some of it hanging in his face. He wore a pair of black skinny jeans, which were somehow stuffed into black combat boots, a black t-shirt underneath a black coat that was tight around the sleeves. He was glaring.

Name: Brooks

Alias: Greed

Age: 22

Status: Alive

Specialty: Leader

Weapon/s of choice: katana, spears, pistols, kunai, shuriken.

Vehicle of choice: Mercedes Guardian

Species: Human

The cursor then closed the windows that it had brought up. The computer then began to shut down and a dark form left the room.


	2. Chapter 1: FTW

**A/N: *begins dodging knives, bullets, and other objects of question* Ok, ok, yes I get it. You all hate me. This should have been updated.... awhile ago. lol. Anyway, this is the first rewritten chapter of Guns and Roses. Its not much... even though its like, 7 pages. Its basically here to introduce the main OC's of this whole story. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this. There is more to come!!..... Eventually!

* * *

**

Guns and Roses

Agent Smith

Chapter One

A shift of the gears, a punch of the gas pedal, and a small chuckle is what could be heard in the car as is roared forward and sped its way from the looming mansion. The diver sported a triumphant smile as they steered the car onto the freeway. It was a total amount of five minutes before the scream of sirens could be heard. The driver looked in their rearview mirror to see the red and blue lights flashing to the endless beat of the sirens. The smile widened at the thought of having a little fun after a day at work. It after the driver narrowly missed a Chevy pickup, then the dashboard mounted phone began to ring. The caller ID read "Envy".

"Yeah." The driver's feminine voice answered over speaker phone.

"Salem damn it! I told you not to hit the freeway!" the scream of Envy's voice filled the fast moving compartment. _She sounds pissed…_ Salem thought with a grin.

"Hey Isabel." Salem replied back casually. On the other end Envy could here the smile in Wrath's voice. She took a calming breath, closing her eyes and pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Listen, you got more than just the cops on your tail. Two exiles are there too, and their programming isn't too friendly." Envy's voice seemed calmer now, and more serious. Just as she was about to ask what they were there for, an explosion could be heard at least six cars back. When Salem glanced in her rear view mirror she scowled.

"Envy, what was that?" she asked, now more serious. She was going to be pissed if she got her car all scratched up after she just did some body work.

"The exiles; the cops were getting in the way of their pursuit, I think you can figure out the rest. They're not here to play Wrath; you have to get out of there quick." Envy informed.

Isabel watched the stream of code on the huge monitor in the dark room. She then looked over to another monitor that had a map of streets. "How do I get out of here Envy? I need an exit." Isabel could hear the uneasiness in her friend's voice.

"Oh so now you're willing to listen to me?" Envy replied back tauntingly. Salem glared ahead of her, not amused in the slightest.

"Envy! Now!" she growled.

"Alright, alright. I found you one, exit 12. That should take you close enough to the neutral zone so that the exiles stop following you. After that hit the NOS and come home." With that the line disconnected, and Salem pressed the "end" button to end the call. An annoyed and irritated look was gracing her features. In the rear view mirror she caught sight of a car a few cars back swerving from lane to lane. Salem gritted her teeth and shifted gears to make Eleanor go faster. She then felt something bump her from behind. She didn't have to look; she knew it was the exiles. Wrath twitched and fought the urge to hit the brakes to get the damn tailgaters off her ass. Instead, she punched the gas again, putting what looked like five yards between her car and theirs. Up ahead she caught sight of a sign that said ¼ mile until exit 12. She let out a mental sigh of relief and got ready. A few minutes later and the exit 12 sign was in her eyesight. To her dismay though, she could hear the sounds of machine gun fire. She quickly swerved her car to the right, letting out a growl when she heard some bullets make contact with her beloved car, and sped up the ramp of exit 12.

Her phone rang again, it was Envy. Salem accepted the call. "What?" came Salem's irritated answer.

"Just telling you that you're almost to the neutral zone." Isabel relayed.

"Is that all? Because I have several bullets in my girl's ass right now and I can't even begin to describe how much I want to turn around and kick the fucking shit out of these guys right now." Salem barked back. On the other end Isabel winced at how sharp her friend's voice is.

"Do you want a back up team? I can have Sloth and True deployed." Isabel offered.

"No, it's good. Sorry for snapping." Salem apologized as she felt a headache come on. She pressed the end button again and hit the NOS as she was instructed before. The car accelerated and she lost site of the car that was stalking her. She was now in some part of the city slums. She went through here before though and pulled into a garage that had a garage door in front of her car and in back of her car. A skinny young man walked up to her window, dressed as a mechanic. She rolled it down and gave a small smile at him. He returned her smile then grimaced when he caught sight of the bullet wounds in her beloved car's rear.

"I know, I know. I'm pissed about it too. But could you fix it up for me again please? Eleanor is my girl for my jobs, I need her." She pleaded as she got out of the car. She left her keys in the car but had another key with her. The mechanic sighed and nodded his head.

"Only because you said please, ok?" he said in an exasperated tone. Clearly indicating that he was getting tired of doing the same job over and over again. Salem smiled at him and gave him the peace sign as she walked to a door with a keyhole in the doorknob. She inserted the key, gave it a twist, and then opened up the door and stepped through, making sure to pocket her key and to shut the door behind her. In front of her wasn't an office to a garage in the city slums, rather it was a grand foyer decorated in a Victorian-like fashion. As soon as she closed the door, what looked like a streak of lightening came rushing towards her. Salem was then on the ground, her arms strapped to her sides by none other than Ina giving her a hug.

"Wrath! You're home!" the hyper active girl exclaimed. Salem looked down at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Ina; hi." She greeted back, obviously feeling a little awkward that Ina was snuggling into her chest. There were footsteps coming down the staircase, two pairs. When Salem looked over to see who it was she hit her head on the hard wood floor, purposely hard enough to see if she could knock herself out. No such luck. All she accomplished was giving her a bruise where she hit her head and throbbing pain. This caused not only Ina to giggle, but also one of the beings that the pair of feet belonged to.

"Geeze Salem, don't look so happy." She heard a distinct male voice say. Salem's only answer was a playful glare.

"I wouldn't try anything right now Sloth." She heard Pride say. Her mood lightened when she heard the voice of her good friend.

"Aria, could you please get her off? I have to report to _him_, and you know how he gets if he doesn't get what he wants." Salem pleaded. Aria snickered before walking over, her stride more like she was gliding than anything else. She reached down and began to tickle Ina, who in turn let go of Salem long enough for her to jump up and to step away from the hyper active sabotage expert. Smiling, she walked past the smiling Jonathan and away from the laughing hysterics of Ina. She walked up the first flight of stairs to the center landing. She took the right stair case that took her to the second landing which brought her through a set of double doors, which revealed a long corridor.

Reaching into her pocket she pulled out the large pear cut diamond that was about the size of her fist that she stole that night. She got to the very last door at the end of the corridor and turned the door knob. She let the door go and swing into the room freely, letting the knob bang into the wall behind it. The room was dark save for the blinking lights of computers that have gone into sleep mode. Salem reached along the wall for the light switch and flipped it on without mercy. The form that was at the desk shot his head up, wincing from the sudden change in lighting. He fixed his glasses and straightened his hair as his eyes adjusted to the light. Salem walked in, letting her boots make more than the necessary amount of noise against the floor boards, then plopped the giant rock on a thick stack of papers. She was about to turn to leave when he stopped her.

"Wait." Came his one word command. She stopped, her back still facing him. She let out a frustrated sigh before reluctantly turning to face him.

"What?" she asked. Her tone was demanding and filled with annoyance. This only made him smile on the inside; he was going to enjoy this. He picked up the gigantic pear shaped diamond and began to examine it thoroughly. This only made her temper flair. He always did this after she brought back something that he wanted. He always had to inspect her work, like he didn't trust her judgment. She didn't know how much she could take just standing there as he judged her so she turned and walked out of the room before she hit him. He of course wanted to make this last forever and began to follow her.

"Wrath," he called once. This only made her increase her pace. "Wrath!" he called louder. She stopped.

"What?!" shout shouted back as she turned sharply to face him. "What the fucking hell do you want?! Huh?!" she screamed as she stomped back towards him. Her anger really rose when he had the gall to smirk.

"Everything of course. I want to make sure that my investments are pristine." He answered in a cocky manner. Oh how she wanted to punch him, she had her fists clenched as tight as they could go, she could have sworn that she felt a slight sting as her nails tried to cut through her leather fingerless gloves to reach the skin.

Instead of hitting, much to her regret she just said two simple words that held so much emotion. "Fuck you." She muttered to him in a deadly tone. She hated him so much right then. She knew that he was greedy, but did he have to be a total ass about it? As she stormed off, she didn't hear Brooks following, which made her relieved.

Brooks watched her storm off to who knows where. He was satisfied with her outburst; it was something he expected each time he did that to her after one of her jobs. He knew it drove her nuts to be criticized like that, which was why he did it. He loved the way her face looked when she got pissed off, the way her eyebrows furrowed, the way her voice turned into a feral growl, he loved it all. But right now, he was enjoying the sight of her Armani clad backside. He gave a small chuckle before turning away and going back into his room, tossing the diamond up in the air and then catching it.

Salem was back at the double set of stairs but chose to simply step off the edge and land lightly on her feet than to go down either stair case. She nearly ripped open the door that was on the second landing and promptly slammed the door behind her. Behind this door was another set of stairs that went down to a lower level of the gigantic mansion. She was headed to the gym to try and work off the sudden anger that wanted out.

Still in the foyer was Jonathan, Ina, and Aria. They all flinched at the sound of the door slamming. This wasn't generally new to them, but they still felt the after effects of it all just as strongly. They were all aware that Brooks could be an ass, and that Salem could be a temperamental bitch, but when it came to putting those two in a room together, they knew full well that such a thing wasn't a great idea. Brooks would piss Salem off by a simple ridiculing statement, while Salem tried ever so hard to somehow hurt him without killing him. Of course, she couldn't lay a hand on him to begin with. Brooks earned the name Greed not just for his personality or his nature; but he somehow created some sort of application that let him have every super power known, just on a weaker scale. This earned him names such as Marty-Stew and Gary-Stew because of how annoyingly untouchable he was. Salem was their strange case. It was like she was just there; she didn't have a childhood, and it was like she never aged. Plus she was there when the SDS formed from the beginning, which was over 90 years ago. It was rumored all around their home base that she wasn't at all human and that she could be a program, but those theories could be disproved by how many faults she had. It was a mystery.

Jonathan sighed and looked down to his feet after the echo of Salem's steps receded. Aria was glaring at the double doors where Salem came out of. Ina was the only one in motion as she stomped over to the steps and then up them. She was pissed. Aria didn't try to stop her; this would only end in the same way. Ina got to Brooks' room and knocked, or rather banged, on his door three times before kicking it open. Inside she could see Brooks leaning back into his chair while the diamond went from one hand to the other. He gave her a smirk.

"Ina, how pleasant to see you." He said. She was sure he meant more than what could be implied as she felt his eyes roam over her form. _Pervert_ her thoughts growled.

"Hmph, I wish I could say the same, but I don't like lying to our ever so fearless leader." She sneered back. He made a mockingly hurt face.

"Ouch, that hurt. I think you gave me a booboo, mind kissing it to make it better?" he asked cockily as a he pointed to his lips. Ina just placed her hands on her hips.

"Tch and get herpes? Fuck no." she responded. He dropped his hand from his face and placed the diamond on his desk. His face was far from amused.

"Well aren't you clever. Now what do you really want?" he stated.

"I want you to apologize to Salem." She demanded. Brooks arched an eyebrow at her demand, even though he expected it.

"What ever for? You know how she'll take it; it'll only make her even _more_ mad." He responded. Ina just huffed and crossed her arms. He reached down into a desk drawer to pull out a brownie that was all nicely wrapped up in saran wrap. He tossed it at her and she caught it, looking at the sweet skeptically. She wanted it; brownies were one of the most powerful things you could chuck at her to make her do your bidding. She was tempted, very tempted to accept the chocolate cake square. She turned to walk out of the room but stopped when she was out into the hallway. Instead of taking the brownie however, she chucked it back into the room, more specifically at him.

"Apologize to her anyway ya dick. And keep your naughty treats to yourself. You want to get laid, then do it your goddamn self." She threw back at him. She then walked back to the foyer.

Aria was shocked to see that Ina didn't have a sweet of some sort in her hands as she would usually have when ever she went to Brooks' room. This was a good sign for the Glutton for sweets.

"I'm going to go check on her." Jonathan said. However, Aria's hand shot out to grab his sleeve.

"No, she needs time alone. If you go down there now, you're going to lose your head possibly _other_ components. I'll send Envy and Lust down, I think they're the only ones that can go down there and back come up in one piece." Aria stopped him. Jonathan gave her a disapproving look but nodded regardless of how he felt. He knew she was right of course; those two were the only ones that could go against Wrath without getting scathed. Aria then walked off into the corridor and in through the first door on the left. It led to a huge library.

Down several levels below the mansion in the shooting range, Salem was envisioning that the target she was blasting to bits was Brooks. She was pissed, and the only way that she could release this pent up anger was by shooting something. She would have hit the gym, but she figured that the equipment got abused by her enough as it is on a normal day. She had already spent five magazines in her hand gun, which was already smoldering hot. She was about to reload another round when one hand ripped the magazine out of her hand and another hand tore the gun out of her other hand. Salem was about to lash out at the people who were stupid enough to do such a thing but stopped short when she saw Isabel looking at her with a straight face, holding the magazine tightly, and Elena, smiling gently with the gun held securely in her grasp.

"What's up buttercup?" Elena asked cheerfully. Salem sighed and shook her head.

"Did Pride send you down?" Salem asked instead. She couldn't help the irritation from seeping into her tone of voice.

"Yes, she said you were really pissed off." Isabel answered. Salem sigh again, this time however, it sounded more like an angry hiss mixed with a growl.

"So is this some sort of intervention?" Salem retorted, obviously annoyed.

"We just want to know what happened, it's up to you whether you tell us or not." Elena tossed back. Salem still remained silent, once again attempting to cut through her leather gloves to cut through her skin with her nails.

"Brooks?" Isabel ventured. Salem snorted at the mention of his name.

"That's eighty percent of it… no, scratch that. He's ninety percent." Salem muttered. She began pacing back and forth, up and down the firing range. It was the only real thing that she could do to put her anger into action without hurting anyone or anything besides herself, the floor, and her boots.

"Why only ninety percent and not one hundred percent?" Elena inquired. She watched her friend cautiously, making sure she stayed in control of herself.

"Because he put me on that damn mission. That mission ruined my poor girl's ass! And she just got all shined up before too! Then he has the god damn gall to criticize my work, even though he knows damn well that it's always how he wants it done!" Salem elaborated, her voice rising and her hands flailing about as she talked.

"Do you think he knew about the exile programs?" Isabel asked. She too was wondering if their leader knew about such things. He always seemed to send Salem on those missions too, which got her pissed off at the end of the day.

"Who knows." Stated Elena, already bored with the question. "Let's inquire about this at another time. I want to play some good old fashioned button mashing goodness!" she declared. Salem gave a half hearted smirk as Isabelle gave the excited girl a look that could tell anyone that this wasn't new and should be expected.

"The usual?" Salem inquired. Elena gave a vigorous nod and a grade-a cheesy smile.

"Mortal Kombat for the win bitches!" Lust shouted out as she rushed out of the room that reeked of gunpowder. Salem and Envy also left the room, making sure to shut everything down. By the time they left Elena was already going up the stares but they could still hear her go on about how sexy Scorpio was. This issued a small chuckle of amusement from Salem and a roll of the eyes from Isabelle.


End file.
